The Greeny Guy (film)
The Greeny Guy (2013) is Canadian-American animation teenager-adventure/epic comedy films was parody of The New Guy, in inspirations of true story former high school loser Mr. Sharp at ages 7 (David Winters) and was new urban legendary people Goofville Polytechnic High School (parody of Long Beach Polytechnic High School). Was debut directorial by Hank Wilson (in collaborated with Gerry Beckley, of America fame) and released by Universal Studios, Greenyworld Studios Canada and "Balls" of Nashville in June 1, 2013, it's was rated PG-13 on full length at 117:36 minutes. The original poster taglines are, "A DERO WILL RISE", and, "NO CASH, NO MONEYS, NO COINS..." as movie poster. Plot The films opens, in inspirations of true story former high school loser Mr. Sharp at ages 7 (David Winters) and was new urban legendary people Goofville Polytechnic High School (parody of Long Beach Polytechnic High School). Owned by this Goofyville (parody of Nashville) on May 22, 2008 as new headquarters Jane G. Toms (Kate Bush), no secret full school wrong dying sense marriage Mr. Sharp households winged by buying. In drug other under Ann Tailor (Jane Frost), Little Guy (Dom Walsh) and Little Girl (Ann Shaw) as three millions goods Greek Tailor (Robert Redford, an parody of recording label and producer Creed Taylor), as meeting School Managers (Buck Sherman) in then of Goofville Presidents (Gene W. Hawkins) gone asking said man Mr. Sharp and Greek Tailor got to family in new down. Aftermath, taken from last fighting and don't crying house that shooting range in 20 years old Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) real name Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) as no cash, no moneys, and no coins are together again finding messing order wants closed-up. The name is another Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plots of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) last time Mr. Benson (Mike Curb) and his young girl Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) to faces angel warming Teacher Annie (Ann Markets), these no man in Toby Benson (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame) and has before Dr. Candles (Rod Stewart). In project laugh hour city humanity late King Moe (Gen Fukunaga, of FUNimation fame), as more messages from the creative in said calls TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) and TV Reporter (Buck Murray) well done no more, meeting Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) when new TVs shows go to "Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials, at JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing), on the road with special meeting work Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody) go to the theater schools. Then, no choices Tony Beanson go to school nighttime Steven the Conductors (Chris Christian) at the theater is Tommy the Pianist Player (Huey Lewis) as nobody watch thanks closer to you, when Tommy the Pianist in Vocal Arrangement and now is good role without one lead singer Tony Beanson together with three chorus Miles Prower, Greek Tailor and Little Guy singing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" they laugh all joy sound Ms. Gilberts (Cyndi Lauper) ask before Choir Member (James Stanton). Meanwhile, good time all secret one days to go joined by Miles Prower goes home city Greek Tailor owning works about newscast daily morning breakfast hour, joint the broom about no secret momentful coming no more master and no longer money Boards of Directors (Gloria Estefan) asking said like beach boy home hand. Away now is remembering on the Music Store Employee (Rob Tinkers) and his Music Store Manager (Jane Goose) thanks from himself Miles Prower, Greek Tailor and Little Girl owned by next generations, from the goose about Tony Beanson household and now defunct. One day, somehow sexy and nudes with Dr. Beanson meeting Ann Tailor as getting my closing signature are, "Tony Beanson", murders with Mr. Sharp's closed door. Seven months later, on Miles Prower gifting Coach (James Tights) owned by the worlds of Cheerleader (Ann Armstong, Annie Shoots and Tanya Hawkins) new secret, while is Tony Beanson and Miles Prower get hour. One night, in their D.J. Tom (Tom Cruise) while from Radio Announcers (Gary North) asking new taken from radios see in headquarters from SEGA-PM (parody of XERB-AM) as disc jokey himself, when guest disco house and party together with Disco Dancers (Jane Pullman and Andy Roads) is soul disco masters vinyl release when Miles Prower and Greek Tailor meeting Mr. Sharp hounds hundred to man, when says goodbye Ann Tailor and Miles Prower is hello to Greek Tailor and Mr. Sharp through household nighttime. The films ends, funny without calls Greek Tailor speech, "All about. All secrets, all joy, all the animals, all words..., and all noise!" and Mr. Sharp speaks, "They laugh. They secrets, they all..., From they goods?, And they all man!", they laughed and "Joy to the World" plays as the closing credits role. In post-credits scenes, then is another guest dinners on Miles Prower, Tony Beanson, Mr. Sharp, Little Guy, Greek Tailor, Little Girl, Ann Tailor and Dr. Beanson all dinner about loose percents. Alternate Ending The ending movies, funny without calls Greek Tailor speech, "All about. All secrets, all joy, all the animals, all words..., and all noise!" and Mr. Sharp speaks, "They laugh. They secrets, they all..., From they goods?, And they all man!", they laughed and Three Dog Night singing "Joy to the World" plays as the credits roll. Cast Main Mr. Sharp (David Winters) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) Big Ben Prower (Don Marks) Cameo Appearance Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) Jane G. Toms (Kate Bush) School Managers (Buck Sherman) Goofville Presidents (Gene W. Hawkins) Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke) Mr. Benson (Mike Curb) Oichi (Ann Goodman) Teacher Annie (Ann Markets) Toby Benson (Morten Harket) Dr. Candles (Rod Stewart) King Moe (Gen Fukunaga) TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) TV Reporter (Buck Murray) Steven the Conductors (Chris Christian) Tommy the Pianist Player (Huey Lewis) Ms. Gilberts (Cyndi Lauper) Choir Member (James Stanton) Boards of Directors (Gloria Estefan) Music Store Employee (Rob Tinkers) Music Store Manager (Jane Goose) Coach (James Tights) Other D.J. Tom (Tom Cruise) Radio Announcers (Gary North) School Death (Paula Wagner) Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) Disco Dancers (Jane Pullman and Andy Roads) Cheerleader (Ann Armstong, Annie Shoots and Tanya Hawkins) Credits Main Articles: The Greeny Guy (film)/Opening Credits Main Articles: The Greeny Guy (film)/Closing Credits Category:2013 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:Universal Studios films Category:"Balls" of Nashville films Category:Greenyworld Studios Canada films Category:Greenyworld Studios Canada Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Comedy films Category:Teen comedy films Category:Teen film Category:Non-musical films Category:Canadian film Category:American film Category:English-Languages films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film works in 2008 Category:Films about United States Category:Films about A-ha Category:Films about Teen School Category:Films about Urban Category:Films about Teenagers/Adults Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Capcom Category:Characters used by Capcom Category:Directorial debut role